Project V/Giygas
Giygas (Mother) "It hurts, Ness… …I’m h…a…p…p…y… …friends… …It hurts, …it hurts…" ---- Giygas is one of the twenty-eight main selectable fighters in Project V, representing the Mother franchise. He had been selected due to his unique, unorthodox playstyle and his multitude of different skills that separate him from all other fighters placed in Project V. Giygas is an alien that intended to reclaim the power of PSI from human beings, but upon his failure, he resorted to wanting to cover the world in darkness, but his power was so incredibly strong that it broke him and made him incredibly unstable. Giygas manifests the body of his former Mother self in battle, although his Mother 2 self is still present in his attacks. Giygas attacks almost exclusively with PSI and "incomprehensible" attacks, with his scary form often attacking as a "ranged weapon". Giygas ranks at 18th on the tier list, putting him in the E tier. Giygas has characteristics unique to him, such as all of his moves having rather disjointed hitboxes and a really low weight despite his height. This gives Giygas a wonderful air game, with his moves able to hit far and easily lead into combos. His high power in several of his smash attacks and special moves make him a force to be feared up close as well. This is all combined with rather unusually high speed for someone as strong as Giygas. He suffers some extreme issues however, with most of his attacks requiring proper spacing and aim to land correctly and his moves generally not guarding his front, which leaves him very vulnerable to approaches. These two enormous flaws make him a high-risk, high-reward character who sees constantly improving results with time. Attributes Giygas has a tall body frame that's accompanied with a very low weight, making him similar to Mewtwo from the Smash franchise. Giygas has a ridiculously low crouch and some abnormal stats; such as having a really quick walking speed but a dashing speed that's actually slower than his walk, alongside his strong aerial speed being accompanied with an abysmal falling speed, making him one of the most uniquely controlled characters. Giygas' attacks all have strange range, with hitboxes placed to attack opponents in unique positions that other characters cannot up close, with this being most apparent in his tilt attacks, where he can hit an opponent precisely placed about a meter above him. Giygas also hosts a recovery that has multiple uses, with it randomly teleporting him several spaces forward before he reaches a platform or until his fifth teleport, where he falls in a helpless state. Combined with his abnormal attack power, this can make him a challening opponent. However, all of these very strange traits have resulted in Giygas being an extraordinarily difficult character to use, due to players having to be totally precise and his gameplay style relying almost completely on enemy position. While experts using Giygas can take stocks easily and perform excellently with him, his representation is very low due to his extremely high difficulty curve and his unusual attacks. Giygas also suffers against characters with favorable KO options, due to his weight being very easy to knock around. Giygas is not considered to be non-viable by expert players, however, with him able to easily shock and throw opponents off with his strange attacks and put up a good fight against characters that are considered better than him, even if they're as high up as in the A tier. Moveset With a very unusual gameplay style, Giygas' moveset works differently from other characters. Most of his attacks feature disjointed range that attack opponents from different angles even if they don't necessarily attack the foe head on. Giygas also boasts some very unique quirks special to him: Giygas damages opponents that stray close to him, poisons opponents hit with direct attacks, and has a really long grab that can reach across the entire stage. While boasting these strengths, they are all hindered by his total lack of KO'ing options and his inability to precisely land attacks whenever he pleases. Players must be very careful with Giygas. *'Neutral Special': PSI Rockin'. Giygas will create three large explosions that will go in front of him in varied directions, making it unpredictable. The player can control when the explosions happen by pressing the green action button as desired. This can allow for stage control, although has plenty of ending lag. If charged, there will a big explosion that occurs in front of Giygas, covering a wide range and launching opponents a far distance. Enemies will often find themselves being launched a far distance away if they get hit by this "omega" form of the move. *'Forward Special': PSI Incomprehensible. Giygas will launch an attack that has no real form to it, which can result in a number of different effects similar to Game & Watch's "Judge" attack. All of these moves have fairly significant end lag. **An attack that's a mere copy of PSI Rockin' with lower launch power, it's hard to distinguish this move from the neutral special. **An attack that sets foes aflame and launches them a fair distance from Giygas, allowing combo potential. **An attack that electrocutes enemies nearby and allows Giygas to go in for the kill as the paralysis lasts a while. **An attack that sends enemies straight down like a meteor smash. Grounded foes become buried. **An effect that lures nearby opponents to sleep, allowing Giygas to launch them as they go helpless. **An effect that boosts Giygas and opponents around him, which can allow KOs to be scored easier. **An effect that lifts foes high up and away from Giygas, preventing him from being KO'd. **An attack that launches foes very far away from Giygas. KOs the heaviest characters starting at ~74%. *'Recovery Special': PSI Teleport. Giygas will teleport to five places that the player desires, with a miniature PSI explosion occuring with every teleport. The player can control the direction of each individual burst. It is impossible to interrupt Giygas as he does this attack. This can send him very long distances and easily allow him to get back to the fight. If charged, Giygas will just use one big teleport to instantly get back onto the stage -- although it will put him at the ledge, where an opponent could possibly be waiting for him. *'Crouch Special': PSI Counter. This move has a unique property of changing with every opponent Giygas faces. Depending on the character, the move is different. The move is often designed to counter the foe he happens to be against. In a multiple-character fight, the PSI Counter randomly changes between them. **Little Mac: A windy gust that is intended to gimp his recovery. Has no use on the ground. **Ike: A reflector that pushes Ike away, stopping him from landing his powerful attacks. **Ganondorf: A blast of water that pushes him off of the stage, threatening his stock. **K. Rool: A shield that stops K. Rool's projectiles, often reflecting them right back at him. **Ridley: An absorbing vortex that swallows up his flame and tries to control his tail. **Shadow Queen: An instant killer attack that destroys her dead hand move. **Bonkers: An actual counter that forces Bonkers to take the damage he tries to inflict on Giygas. **Poison: A reflector that pushes her and her projectiles away and causes her rope to tangle around her. **Pirate Man: A fiery blast that burns at the robot's defenses and leaves him weak to his attacks. **Marie: A combo attack that punches her several times and pushes her far from Giygas. **Big & Froggy: A move that confuses Froggy temporarily, stopping him from helping Big out. **Greedy: A counterattack that reflects his magic, shattering his defenses. **Scrooge: A trampoline that prevents the duck from bouncing atop his defenseless head. **Silver: No attack is presented due to him being unable to detect Silver's weaknesses. **Giygas: A parodox that causes both Giygas to freeze in place temporarily. **Spyro: An invisible slope that causes Spyro to run right over him, avoiding him completely. **Junkrat: A time bomb that attacks to him, exploding over a small period of time. **MeeMee: A large mallet swings to the side to knock MeeMee away from his body. **Inuyasha: A counterattack that reflects the damage he induces back onto Inuyasha. **Sanji: A weapon that stops Sanji's combos and makes him fall instantly, although not helplessly. **James: A beer bottle that Giygas can drink to give him the offense necessary to destroy James. In competitive play Due to time constraints, this is incomplete. Category:Subpages